The real me Really?
by TheKmess
Summary: A sweet scent has be tormenting everyones favourite seme. But will they be able to get a hold and claim the sweet owner frist? Starring: Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru. want more Characters? R&R. Thank you. WARNING YAOI! caution asked for by some readers.
1. Chapter 1

The Real Me… Really?

Chapter 1: a scent

'_Who ever she was, she is mine'_ Kakashi thought as he jumped to the next rooftop.

The scent of honey and strawberries woke him up last night and since then Kakashi has been running for rooftop to rooftop trying to find the owner of that scent.

Kakashi again checked his watch, he had to meet his team and he thought that if he was late again Naruto and Sakura would have his pelt for and doormat and Sai would most likely lend them his knife.

'_Damn'_ he was late already; this was not going to be fun.

Sometime Later…

"Sorry, I was on my way here when a shadow crossed my path and I had to take the long way here" Kakashi bull-shited to his team when he arrived at the training ground.

"Your lame excuse doesn't matter we are still waiting for Naruto" Sakura hissed as Sai sighed and went back to his drawing.

"Wait Naruto isn't her yet." Kakashi said as Sakura turned to him.

"No his not here, does it look like he is? Can you see him? Hmm… maybe I've gone blind, hmmm… maybe he has turned invisible …" Sakura ranted but by this time Kakashi has already tuned annoying flamingo head out and was wondering were his number one knuckle headed ninja had gotten too.

"Okay Sakura" Interrupted Kakashi the girl finishing the girl in the middle of her sentence, in the middle of her rant as she turned to glare.

"What…"Sakura sneered (she had become so spiteful since Naruto turned her down as well)

"Lets get going this mission only needs the three of us. So let's move it, the sooner we leave the sooner were getting home."_And the sooner I can find the owner of that scent _Kakashi thought as both Sakura and Sai started walking. He turned to take one look at the village before following his team (well what was there of his team) as they left the village to pick up some documents (and not even important ones) foe the hokage.

Meanwhile at Naruto's…

_**Beep Beep, Beep Beep.**_

'What the hell was that' Naruto thought sleepily as he rolled over towards the sound. Opening his eyes Naruto realise that the annoying sound was his alarm clock going off. Shit he better get ready or he'll be late and then Sakura with hit him again. Oh man girls are so weird.

And with that thought running through his mind Naruto walked into the bathroom, moving sleepily over to his mirror rubbing his eyes.

'Man I hope the black eye Sakura gave me yesterday is gone' Naruto thought as his eyes cleared and he came face to face with a girls face…

"What the Fuck…" Naruto scream before being a right little girl and falling into a dead faint.

* * *

A/N: lol Naruto fainting a just had to add that

Naruto: Why? Doing that makes me look like a complete girl.

Me: Because Naruto my dear, dear boy in this fic you are a complete girl. (laughs like a manic)

Kakashi: Like a manic I thought you are a manic…

Me: Kakashi that is sooooo mean… if you ain't nice to me then I might let you get with Naruto…

Kakashi:…*sobs* please don't be that mean… beside you don't want him to get dog breathe do you?

Kiba: What do you mean by Dog breathe you over grown toilet brush..

Kakashi & Kiba: *Growls*

Me and Naruto: *rolls eyes*

Me: Okay easy boys… I haven't decided who he going to end up with.

Sai: So I have a CHANCE…woot!

Naruto: wait don't I get a choice?

Kakashi, Kiba, Sai and Me: NO!

Naruto:…

Me: Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto, coz if I did… 'Muh ha ha ha'

Sai: I like your laugh…'Muh ha ha ha'

Kakashi and Kiba: Suck up!

Everyone: Please Read and review…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kiba was close to the scent now, when he heard a scream that sound like 'Hat the duck' that was followed by a loud thud. Hmmm… that sounded like it came from Naruto's house.

'_Hope he hasn't close the toilet seat on his thing again' _Kiba thought as he remembered Shikamaru retelling when he had to get Naruto and had walked right in his apartment scaring him so much that he slammed the toilet seat down on his little Naruto and then Shikamaru had to carry him to the hospital. Man that was funny Kiba laughed as he made his way up the stair… huh the scent it stronger now hmmm… maybe the owner of it lives in Naruto's apartment building. Well I'll check on the knuckle headed first.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Naruto, its Kiba. Are you okay man?" Kiba asked thru the front door of the blonde's apartment. "Yo dobe open up."

When still no one answered Kiba got worried. The blonde usually ran to the door when someone knocks but at the moment there wasn't even a sound. Wait what was that… Kiba listen again, yes it was a groan.

Shit maybe that thud was Naruto falling over.

"Naruto, man are you alright? Come on open the door" Kiba demanded. When no reply came Kiba pulled out his kunai and started to pick he dumb blondes lock.

'_Typically the one day I need to get in and he reminder to lock it'_sighed Kiba as the latched popped unlocked.

"Naruto…Naruto where are you?" Kiba asked concerned for his friend.

"Ki…Kiba is that you?" Naruto whispered barely loud enough for even Kiba's ear to pick up.

"Yeah, I'm here" Kiba said as he rushed to the bathroom where Naruto's voice had come from.

"Naruto..?" Kiba asked as he opened the door when suddenly the smell of honey and strawberries filled his nose… _'That scent' _Kiba thought as the scent wafted up to his nose again dazing the young dog ninja. But as the haze cleared from Kiba mind he notice Naruto on the floor only it wasn't Naruto it was a girl. Though she was dressed in Naruto's P.J and that stupid dorky night cap. But instead of the blonde's short spiky hair there was long ringlets of pale blonde hair. And his eyes were different too, Kiba notice as they slowly blinked up at him. Because now those sky blue eyes that Kiba loved had now had bolts of red running thru them.

"Kiba" was the last thing Kiba heard the blonde utter before those odd eyes close again.

"Shit" Kiba cursed as he bent down to pick up the blonde. When he notice that the scent was stronger.

'Oh god the scent was coming from Naruto or at least this girl form of his' Kiba thought as he lifted the blonde over his shoulder and headed to the door taking him… her… Naruto to the only person who could figure this out, The Hokage.

* * *

A/N: So that is chapter two. hope you likes

Kakashi: i Didn't.

Me: Why not (sad face)

Kakashi:Because you let the dog breathe boy find him. Why not me... and i also wasn't in this chapter therefore bad chapter.

Me: ...

Sai: you should have to go on mission with him his twice as bad.

Me: Lol, Hmm... idea (evil gleam in eyes)

Sai: what are you thinking?

Me: Oh kakashi...

Kakashi: What? (scared face)

Me: Please do the disclaimer...

Kakashi: Okay. Luckly Kmess doesn't own Naruto or she would turn it in to a preverted anime with yoai every episode and cat fights...

Me: I don't think anyone would mind that.

Kakashi: Well i would..

Me: (looks at funny) Are you alright? (feels forehead)

Sai: Maybe he has lost his Penis...

Me and Kakashi:... (looked at Sai)

Me: well why dont you check Sai

Kakashi: WHAT!

Sai: okay (glomps Kakashi)

Me:... (nose bleed) He he he.. Cya next chapter...No not like that sai like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document her

Hey Readers.

This is just A/N to let all you know that i will be starting up writing again. Sorry for the long break My mother died shortly after the last chapter post and i have been trying to run a house and go to school and care for my elderly grandma. But I now Have my life Sorted.

So keep a watch on the updates as they will be starting up again soon.

Also please feel free to message me any story ideas you would like me to bring to life.

Alright Enjoy The Night My Lovelies and i will update soon.

TheKmess

e...


End file.
